Big Brother
by XIII4
Summary: Discontinued because I am working on a ReWrite :D. I'll notify when the first chapter of the ReWrite is up.
1. Prologue

he woke up in his bed seeing the light of the sun as a first thing, and he was alone, again, in the house. Its been like this a couple of years now, where his family would ignored him and not acknowledge his existence, not giving him food or water, if he was not in the house before they locked the door he would have to sleep outside in the cold of the night, fearing that grimms will appear and eat him piece by piece. But he resisted the entire time.

"What have I done wrong to deserve this?" He ask himself as he sees through the window his little sister, Yang and Ruby. He is the oldest of the three he being six, Yang five and Ruby three. His birthday was yesterday but no one would celebrated with him, they never did.

He shook his head over thinking about his situation, he don't even remember my name, the only thing h know is that starts with an S, that's the only thing he can remember of it. The day began to pass and his family still would not talk to him, the only one that he can think that has EVER paid attention to him even if it just the eye was his uncle, Qrow. He is a chill guy for starters, the boy sneak and peeked in a conversation, Qrow said something about training Ruby when she is older.

he couldn't be more happy for her, his baby rubes being what she likes the most, a huntresses. Yang had that dream too but she was a little more violent but she was still fine in his point of view. his stomach made a growl signaling that he hadn't eat in a while, they were outside and he went to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich.

"Why are we ignoring him again?" he heard Qrow ask, he lay besides the door and open a crack to hear the conversation. Meanwhile he tries to not get caught by someone.

"Because I detected that his aura is in abysmal quantity. He can be a threat to himself or the world. And I won't have my son being target to kill" Summer answered as she continue to see her daughters playing.

"But, isn't that going to make it worse. He hasn't talk to someone pretty much since he was born, that is going to do no good on him" Qrow replied as he drank of what he presume alcohol, eh, never knew that. he decide to not hear more and went to his room to continue reading all alone on the room. He thinks on what Qrow said, He has been pretty much alone all my life, that's sad to some extent.

"What was my name again?" he ask myself again. The nigh arrives completely as he reads his book.

The night arrived and he went to bed, Mom and Dad said good night to Ruby and Yang as he already on the bed.

* * *

Summer Rose wasn't a happy mother, the fact that she needed to constantly ignored her oldest child was hard for her. The day that she detected the amount of aura that he would posses it terrified her that she didn't want him to become a huntsman or anything that would be risky for him and made him use his abilities.

The family wasn't exactly happy either, Ruby wanted to talk to her big brother but couldn't due to fear of her mother scolding her, Yang didn't want to be near him since her father told her not to. But Qrow way the most against this treatment, the kid has been alone without parent caring moments, he was left outside twice already in the cold night.

Summer went to her son's room and try to hear something from it but she received these words "What was my name again?" her world sank, her child, her older son didn't remember the name he was given, she began to internally cry of fury to herself and promised that she'll begin to interact with him tomorrow after convincing the rest.

But she wasn't going to archived that promise.

The next day, when she woke up she went directly at her son's room and knocked, no one answered she tried to call his name but still no one answered, she burst into the room and her world stopped. Her son, wasn't in the room anymore. She went with her semblance to every corner of the house but didn't find him nor any clue of where he might have go.

She cried. But she couldn't be mad at no one…..

More than herself.

* * *

He tried to move his arm but couldn't, and he immediately noticed that he was tied to a bed, it was some kind of operation room with a little of blood in one of the corners.

"Where am I?!" he shout in fear, and a woman approached him.

"Don't worry kid, you aren't going to suffer" she injects a syringe on him and he fell asleep slowly as the voices began to died down.

he woke up later in the same room in the same situation, but something feels different, is like if his being was changed but not whole, the same woman was besides the bed and she looks at him, there was a doctor standing by her side.

"Kid, calm down before anything." The doctor said as he untied him, he glare at him not knowing what to do exactly, but the boy was calm enough to not react in a violent way. They put a mirror in front of him and he saw himself as his eyes widened. His hair became half-black and half-white, his right eye had black-sclera and bright-silver iris, his right arm was replaced by a prothesis that literally became a part of him, as did his left hand, left leg and right foot, his skin was pale enough to made him appear to be a ghost.

"What happened to me?" he ask to them, they were hesitant for a moment and the doctor whispered something to the woman, she nods and walked to him before speaking as she thought on the proper words.

"Kid, we turned you into a little brother" she said, he tilted his head confused by the title, what does she meant by 'little brother'?.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" he ask with curiosity, he wasn't with fear since they didn't exactly made him suffer, and he is sure that nobody in home would actually noticed that he wasn't there. She sat besides him looking for the proper words to explain his situation.

"I am Brigid Tenenbaum, the one who created the 'little sister', which are little girls that produce a substance called ADAM. You are the first little brother, the sea slug that we implant in the girls would normally killed anything except the girl, but you somehow managed to survive, but some of your limbs were dying so we had to replaced them" the one now identify as Brigid explained to him the basics of what is happening right now.

"What is your name kid?" she asked to him, he looked to the ground. He takes a deep breath as he tries to remember his name. but couldn't.

"I don't remember" she glare at the doctor who just shrugged as he doesn't know what could be "It's been a long time since a last heard it. I know that starts with an S, can you give one?" he ask to her, she looked at him with pity, he doesn't know why but he didn't exactly care about that.

"What about Silver? Since your eye are that color. Silver Ryan" she said.

"Ryan?" he ask confused, then she shows him the photo of an a statue of a man, and below him said 'Andrew Ryan'.

"Your name will be a honor to the founder of this, once, Utopia" she said as she put the image down and grabbed his hand. They walked through a few places, what he can say of this place is that is underwater, which was awesome in its own way.

"What is this place miss?" Silver asked to Tenenbaum, who stopped her tracks before looking at him.

"This is Rapture, the underwater kingdom of Remnant. And you new home"

* * *

**And that's the beginning of his story, if you are wondering, is obvious that Eleanor is the pairing. Also since this is located in the world of RWBY aka Remnant, there are more technological features in Rapture. Andrew Ryan won't be so bad.**

**I hope you liked this prologue. And you can review it, but please no flame.**

**PS: all the others story will be on hiatus since i got inspiration to make this one, but don't worry. They'll be back.**


	2. New Life and Meeting New People

**Merendinoemiliano: Thanks for the review, first of all I have seen many stories in wattpad giving stupid excuses, so hey! Let makes another stupid excuse. This time it would have a later explanation. Second, Qrow has his bad luck so he has his excuse, Ruby is literally a baby, she would copy what the rest does, Yang is Yang. But thanks for the review though. :D**

**John F Kennedy: is an underwater kingdom, where the people are sane….. for now. But mostly an Alternative universe in Bioshock perspective, people will act different but will act like in the game from a point onwards.**

**Leonardo Amadori: you'll have to wait for a while, but I promised that it will be worth it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**New life and meeting new people**

"Where are we going?" Silver ask as he walks besides Brigid Tenenbaum, who was grabbing his hand in a protecting way as they arrive in Olympus height. Silver was with a red T-shirt and blue shorts while the woman was wearing some formal clothes brown colored. The prothesis on Silver's body quickly adapted, and with some camouflage it can be passed as a normal limb except the iris in his right eye, since it was still bright-silver making contrast to his left eye, dark-silver.

"We are paying a visit to a colleague of mine" the brunette woman said as they still walked to the apartment of the location they were in, she had a folder with some papers on it but Silver never asked what the folder contained inside.

They arrived to the said destination, it was a luxurious apartment, the vibe of richness that he got was obvious as everything in the building seemed to be beautiful and delicate from normal standards, the door of said apartment was made of wood, maybe from the greenhouse that Tenenbaum mentioned before. Brigid knock the door three time before putting her left hand in her waist and her foot tapping the floor making a little echo in the hallway.

The door make a click sound as it began to open, revealing a blonde woman, maybe the same age as Brigid as she could be seen in front of the door, she was wearing also formal clothes mostly black colored with a green shirt beneath the jacket she was wearing. Silver was able to peek a little inside the house, it was expensive from the looks of it as the windows, where you can see a big part of Rapture from, were near a lamp of ice dust.

"So you have arrived Tenenbaum? And who is this?" the woman spoke, her voice said that she is someone of high intellect and should not be mess ed around with, her posture was of someone of high position here in the hidden kingdom. Silver was just standing still there not wanting to interrupt the exchange of words between the adults.

"Yeah I have arrived genius," those first words were said with a little sarcasm as far as Silver knew, but shrugged it one his mind as he continues to pay attention "This is Silver Ryan, my son." It wasn't exactly a lie, is true that she adopted him but he didn't want to change his last name that she gave him. At the name, the blonde woman raised an eyebrow as she brought her right hand to her chin and looking at the kid in an analytical look with her eyes.

"Did you somehow had a son with the bastard of Ryan?" she ask smirking a little, it was subtle but it could be noticed of you pay enough attention in her face. Tenenbaum shook her head before looking at her with a blank face, obviously not being affected by the comment that her friend just made.

"No, I didn't, can you please let us in?" Brigid ask at not wanting to be in the hallway for a second more, the blonde took a deep breath as she moved from the door, meaning that they can come in and they did. Now that he was inside he could feel that this woman was rich or made something that change this kingdom for good, the walls were white and most of the furniture is black as her clothes.

"Silver, this is Sofia Lamb, a clinical psychiatrist of the most important hospital of Rapture" Tenenbaum introduced her as the now identify as Sofia Lamb fixed her glasses she is wearing right now, they were of a black color that made her blue eyes outstand a little as well did her blond hair. Sofia whispered something to her and Tenenbaum made a motion to him to go into the next room, he nodded and went to the room.

He opened the door and found what it looked like a small play ground inside a building, it was as large as the living room he saw when he entered. He found inside two people.

One of them being a girl, maybe of his age with her dark-brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a little pink dress with a ribbon on her back, Silver quickly assumed that that girl is Sofia's daughter or maybe someone of her family. The next person was a woman, maybe the one that takes care of her, she is wearing as well formal clothes, is everyone in Olympus Heights wearing formal clothes? Maybe. The woman's skin is brown and her hair as well. That was mostly covered by a wool hat, is brown.

The two of them noticed his presence, the little girl grabs her arm in shyness as the woman looked at him thoroughly as her brow furrowed slightly. Silver could know from her gaze that she protective of the girl besides her.

"Who are you?" was the question that escaped the woman's lips as she continued "I was not aware that a kid would arrive but Tenenbaum." she said after looking at him with a questioning look that was greeted by a blank face of him, who was looking at her not surprised by her question or reasoning.

Silver sigh as he brought a hand to his forehead before speaking "You aren't incorrect, Mom is with Mrs. Lamb right now" he put his two hand on the pockets of his shorts waiting for an answer of the woman, who was slight surprised to who he referred as mom. Her gaze softened a little after hearing his words and looked at the girl giving her a nod.

The little girl seemed hesitant for a moment, she hadn't been around much kids apparently. She replied to her with another nodded and stand up from the ground where she was playing with the woman and walked to the boy in a slow pace before looking at him from foot to head.

"Hi, I am Eleanor Lamb. Nice to meet you" the girl introduced herself as the woman stands up and walked to them.

"I am Grace Holloway, nice to meet you" the woman said.

* * *

Sofia and Brigid sat in Sofia's personal office of her apartment, they were drinking tea discussing a few things. The office was normal and it was rare since all the rest of the house is expensive. The chairs were coated in sheep skin from the farm near the greenhouse were the oxygen was produced, those were a little away from Rapture to ensure that they don't get damaged from sea beings. The walls are made of wood as the lightbulb illuminated the room from corner to corner, there was a bookshelf with books from the surface and some made by the brilliant minds of the Kingdom.

"So he is the Subject Zero?" Sofia asked to the brunette as she reads the file of the boy, she knew Tenenbaum was the one who essentially created the little sister as far as she calls the her 'little ones'. The file said the essentials as his blood type being the first of his kind AO-, maybe when his genetics were rewrite his blood too was rewrite in the process. She read the file further and when she read his real name she was surprised, she met Summer when they were childs, she being the caring and hyperactive and Sofia the one most reserved, so she couldn't believe that the first little brother is the son of her, they have quite different personalities.

Tenenbaum nodded at her question, she was drank a little of the tea she was offered by her fellow colleague "He adapted too good on the prothesis that it was surprising." Sofia raised an eyebrow before she went back to the file while drinking the tea she made "Are you still wanting to 'overthrown' Ryan from the power?" Sofia stopped, placed the cup on her desk as she looks at her with a hard gaze.

"You know that he isn't the best person, somewhere in the future he will be the reason of the END of Rapture." Sofia said as every time he had to mention him, she would do it with venom and anyone who shares his name. but Silver seemed like a good kid, she will give him a chance since he is son of Summer, she hopes she did a good job raising him.

"I know that, but you know what he did to Grace just for making songs criticizing his administration. Do you imagine what would happen to you when he discovers what you are doing? He will send you to Persephone!" Tenenbaum tried to reason with her with it was futile as the blonde shook her head in response.

"I need to do this, Rapture won't make it for enough time. Ryan changed from what he used to be since the discovery of ADAM." Sofia said glaring at her, Tenenbaum just sighed at seeing there is no point in trying to reason with her as she took another sip of the tea. Sofia's gaze became softer after taking deep breaths and exhaling a lot "Look. I need to do this, I won't have my daughter in an unsafe place. Rapture became a little dangerous due to the splicers."

The people that began to became addicted to ADAM where cast out to the low parts of Rapture since they became aggressive to any one who had ADAM in his hands. The little sisters, the one who can produce ADAM when they were implanted the Sea Slug where the substance was discovered, are kept in the little sister's Orphanage to protect them, but the citizens of Rapture doesn't know where the ADAM comes from, which is good for now.

But the bad effect of injecting ADAM in the body will become obvious in a while, as one good effect of the ADAM some people began to gain abilities some can use ice some can even teleport in a black mist with reddish details.

"I'll be going then… I'll see you later" Tenenbaum said as she took her belongings and left the room, leaving Sofia alone with her thoughts. The door closed and the blonde looked at the ground with tired eyes from the day, she will go to sleep in a while but for now she needs to continue her plan to take Ryan out of the power.

' **I can help you with that….**' A voice spoke in her mind as she quickly looks behind and everywhere in the room. The voice sounded woman from the tone and that she has the power to help, but the evilness was easy to pick from how her words were given to her, she shook her head dismissing it as an hallucination of the tiredness she was having right now, and she decided to go and sleep. But before she needed to check on her daughter.

* * *

Silver had a good time playing with Eleanor and Grace in what they told him the name was 'The toy's room'. Eleanor was a someone of his age so he now know who to talk without being so much wary of his tone and words as he speaks. Grace was also good for him, he learned that she takes care of Eleanor when Sofia is not in home. The room had a vault where the toys were stored in and little balls to play with.

He also learned that Eleanor doesn't have much friends since her mother privately tutors her in the house, so she doesn't have much time to go out to meet new people.

"I am tired…" Silver said as he tries to catch his breath, Eleanor has so much energy stored in her body since she doesn't go out much, that's good in a way but bad in another as kids need to move. Eleanor was still playing with Grace as Silver sat on the ground to rest a little after playing with them for how long he has today.

"Oh Silver! Don't tell me you are tired?" Eleanor ask innocently as she raises an eyebrow while giving him an smirked of superiority. Grace was happy for her since she basically made her first friend and it was a good one on top of that, after hearing for the first time his name she was wary of him but after seeing his personality she dismissed the wariness form her system.

A ball landed in front of Silver, it was thrown by Eleanor. He grab it and stands up before giving her a grinned, it's the first time he feels this happy after all this time being in solitude in his old home. He throws the ball back to her and she failed in catching it for a little, she trip but Grace was there to avoid her to hit the floor.

Silver sighed as he close his right while smirking "Never be overconfident, it can be your demise." He said as he walks to her.

"I wasn't!" he gave a her a deadpanned face that said that he didn't bought it "Well, maybe a little…." He sighs before grabbing the ball once again and start to make tricks with it, Eleanor stares at him awe as he makes tricks she had never seen before.

The ball in question who made a rubber not entirely but enough to bounce in the ground. Silver played with it before tossing it to Eleanor who this time grabbed the ball and went to play with him.

Tenenbaum just appeared in the room but was quiet enough to let the child's play their game, she sat besides Grace as the two of them stare at the children. Silver was energetic but not as Eleanor, who was the most happy right now as she finally made a friend and had played with someone else that Grace, who she was accustomed to play with since her birth in the kingdom.

"Mom I know you are there" Silver said as he put his gaze on the woman who he arrived with, she seemed surprise by the fact that he noticed her presence on the room since his back was facing the door all the time "Is time to go?" he ask and Brigid nodded. Eleanor was a bit sad after hearing that, she wants to play a little more with him but she knows that would be impossible.

"Can we come back another day?" the black and white haired boy ask tilting his head as he raise an eyebrow, the ball was on his hand as he made little tricks with while waiting for a response.

"If Sofia allows it. For now let's go" and she left the room.

"You will come back it mama allows it, right?" Eleanor ask as her hands were interlaced with each other as her face was nervous of the response she could get.

"Sure, I promised" he said with a smile to reassure her.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise" and then he left the room. After a minute, Sofia came into the room seeing her daughter sad for something, she walks up to her and kneeled before she look better at her, she was sweating, meaning that she made exercise or played a lot with Brigid's kid, which was good in a way.

"You played a lot?" Sofia ask as Grace walked to her with a towel in her hands for the tired girl in front of her, Eleanor nodded and smiled before yawning with a wide-open mouth "Take a bath and go to bed." The girl nodded as she went to the bath.

* * *

Silver left the room and went with Brigid to another place, a dinner restaurant somewhere near Olympus Heights. He didn't know why but he felt that the place would be expensive too, well…Rapture was supposed to be for rich people alone, some people would get an invitation from Andrew Ryan with coordinates to where to go to received them and take them here to the secret kingdom. They walked on a sidewalk paved with refined stone with trees on the sides, they were a bit large in height more or less twice the height of Brigid.

Just when they walk, in the distance you can see rich people, all white or with some trait that has been one. Children could also be seen, but the air around them said they were very spoiled. His clothing is very different from them as he knew that he didn't came from a wealthy family more like he was accepted in one, so he is accustomed to normal outfits.

"Mom, can I ask something?" Silver asked while looking at the entrance of the restaurant where his mother invited him to dinner today because she could not do it today because of the work she was doing, being that to investigate further the Sea Slug from where ADAM came. Brigid wanted to understand the reason why her little ones looked like they do and why the people changed with the injections of ADAM in their bodies.

"Yeah, sure." She said that when they entered the restaurant, Silver was surprised to see so many things especially refined, which shows that this area was a place where the rich ate normally, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Brigid noticed the little change of pace on his breathing and gave him a smile saying that everything is fine.

"Is there any other hidden kingdom?" her face tensed up a little too much, she hide it well but Silver's eye were sharper as he was able to pick her slight changes in the face, she muttered something but Silver caught something about a certain 'Comstock' but was quickly greeted by a hard gaze in his way.

"I'll tell you when you are older, right now isn't the time and place to do it" She looked around to confirm that no one was listening to her, and her suspicions were correct, since everyone was taking care of their own affairs. She let out a sigh of relief before taking him to a table, they ask for something and they eat it. After a moment a man appeared and began to approach them, Silver frowned in curiosity to know who the man was.

"Hello Tenenbaum." The man said, Silver was able to take a good look on the man, he was older that his mom that was for sure and his face looked familiar for some reason.

"Hello Sinclair" ah, so that where he knew the man. Sinclair was the one who created several business here in Rapture, he is known also for not being so much in a good relationship with Ryan "What are you doing here? Is not normal for you to come here with many people that would recognize you"

"Is good to break the routine every once in a while" he said before fake coughing in his hand as his curiosity was caught by the black and white haired kid in front of him, a part of his hair was covering his right eye but his left was already a rare color, dark silver "And who this kid might be?"

"Silver, my son." She said not caring about the face the man put upon hearing her words, he shook his head before analyzing the boy, and put two with two.

"Adoptive I see, well….I would have a chat with you but I have things to care about, also the celebrity is interesting to say at least." Sinclair said as he took his leave of the restaurant. Silver was confused at the mention of celebrity and he quickly looked to his mother looking for answer, she noticed his curious gaze and clear her throat to speak better.

"There is a man that found Rapture on his own, he said that it was an accident but that or not is an achievement. His given nickname is Johnny Topside." She said before drinking water as Silver nodded in understanding and he looked to the bartender, who was disappearing and reappearing in a black mist with reddish detail, maybe he inject a plasmid on him that allow him to do that, but which?.

"Ok" Silver said, he turned his gaze to see around when his gaze finally arrived to a girl, she was normal in all regards with her hair being short and entirely black with a birth mark on her neck, she wore mostly black clothes with lime pink lines details, she wasn't rich since she doesn't act like a spoiled kid but for some reason Silver was feeling that her lineage was important.

He shrugged the idea of his mind as he pull his scroll out and began to play with it, he didn't have time to know when a blonde woman was in front of the table, when he noticed that someone was watching him he look to his side and saw the girl he preciously saw looking at him, he then looked at the woman.

"Hello Brigid" the woman smiled kindly, and Brigid did the same.

"Hello Caroline. How are you today?" she said in a tone he hadn't heard in the time he is with her, Silver was confused by the short yet rare exchange of words by the adults, who is this woman that made his mom so friendly?.

'Probably a good friend…' Silver thought while looking at the girl in front of him, who was analyzing him with curious eyes. Although he did not have problems with her doing it, he did not like to be seen as a public attraction, for that was the amusement park two hours away.

"Silver, this is Caroline Goodwitch. A good friend of mine…"

'Jackpot!'

"And that is her daughter Shizuka Joestar" she continued as her index finger was pointing at the girl.

"Hello!" she said with energy as she put a hand on his leg making him look at her.

"Hi"

"Wanna play outside?"

"Sure"

* * *

Somewhere up in the skies.

There was a girl, of six year old sitting in her house. She wouldn't call it house since it was a tower made by her father for her to maintain her protected from people who would use her or kill her. The girl was reading a book as she waits for her father to arrive and tell her another story. The brunette read a child story of the four maidens, as everyone represented a season of the year, being her favorite the winter maiden.

The sound of door was quickly heard as she looks up to see her dad walking to her drinking a cup of coffee, probably made by one of the servants he has in the house. The man walked to her with a another book in his hands, the girl closed hers to pay full attention at the man.

"How have you been Elizabeth?" the man said with a smile on his face as he sat on the chair besides her as he opens the book.

"Fine!. Hey dad, can I ask something?" Elizabeth ask.

"What?"

"Is there another hidden Kingdom like Columbia?" she ask, it was a question that she has been wondering ever since she was told that Columbia was a hidden kingdom of Remnant. The man took a deep breath to afterwards enter in deep thought, a second has passed, three, ten seconds has passed before a face of realization was visible on his face.

He stands up and walked towards the world map of Remnant where a logo tip said the location of Columbia, he took another logo tip from the cabinet below him and placed a little away from the location of Columbia. Elizabeth wondered what the logo meant but her thought were interrupt when her father spoke again.

"The kingdom that my rival made, Rapture. The underwater kingdom of Remnant."

* * *

**Final!, now the prologue was like a thousand words while this is like four thousands, that a huge amount of words of difference. And you need to take in mind that all of this is in one day.**

**Also, a character from an anime made an appearance and it will be important its participation, those who knows about it will get it immediately ,along with Elizabeth, whose story is parallel to Rapture(the falls of each kingdom starts the same day), and the character didn't have much of importance on the anime though. And like a random thing to say, one of my friends, namely a fujoshi, made a yaoi fanfic of Phoenix Wright in her laptop and it gave me visual AIDS. **

**After some thinking, I decide to develop Silver's character in Rapture, so when the official story aka RWBY starts, you can get a better idea of why he is like he is or why he has his powers.**

**Well, that's all. Until next time!. let a review with you thoughts.**

**PS: I have nothing against homosexual people, you can like whatever or whoever you want. I needed to clarify that.**

**PS2: Technically, all the 'little sister' are his little sisters.**

**PS3: I decide to change the pairing, is going to be a harem. But a little one not many.**


	3. Bonds

**Merendinoemiliano : thanks again. For starters there is no bashing in people and right now I am too lazy to change the prologue. The dust will play a role in the plasmids and aura will have to do something with the Slug, even grimms. And forgive me about things but, I am not too good in writing fights scenes, but I can try! :D . And maybe I'll make a parallel story to these, like how things would have been if Rapture didn't fall and the people were good to save weak people. With more Ocs, maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Bonds**

A year has passed since the meeting with Shizuka and Eleanor and they became good friends in every right of the word. They had played quite the lot on the year as they normally would go out to the Dionysus park to play with Grace. Their friendship grew stronger each time the days passed, Brigid and Sofia were kind of amazed at how their kids, even if the two of them are mostly rivals, can play as really good friends.

Even Grace was a bit surprised but she could only smile as the kids play. In the past couple of months Sofia has been talking to the celebrity, Johnny Topside, she even smiled once!, in the time that Silver has been in Rapture he hadn't seen her smile once, but he guesses that there is a first time for everything.

Rapture has gotten a little more dangerous when the news of where the little girls went came to light. The people of Rapture discovered the little sister orphanage and went crazy at being told that the little girls are being used to produce ADAM. Andrew Ryan closed the orphanage due to the demand of people to release the little girls from that place, but instead of being given a new home, most of them were hidden to produce more ADAM, being that Andrew's idea.

Brigid normally would be in her laboratory looking further into the slug to know why the side-effects on the little ones and tried to revert it for the sake of everyone and mental health of the people who began to go crazy.

Caroline would be with Brigid helping her in the research and investigation of the slug. Some of the little girls that weren't taken to make ADAM where send to _'The Little Sister House'_ a place where people would go ad see their little girls and what happened to them. Some mothers are still crying after seeing their childs like that, in that horror state, though some of them still visits their daughters and play with them.

Right now, Shizuka, Eleanor and Silver were in the roof of one of the building of Olympus Heights, playing with a ball. Although Eleanor was acting out of herself lately, it was easy for the other two to notice this since their bonds are strong and pretty much knows the habits of each one.

"Something wrong El?" Shizuka ask before putting the ball on Silver's hands and he began to play tricks with it as he pays attention to how this would go.

Eleanor snapped out her thoughts before saying "N-no, nothing!" she said stuttering, but Shizuka came closer to her, ignoring her statement knowing it was a lie as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? You have been out of yourself." Shizuka said with a concerned voice, ever since they learned about the little sister their vision of the world changed, they don't see it like roses any more. Silver went closer to look better at her.

"Is just that I am suspicious of someone."

"Who?" Silver asked as a bird pass above them, it's black wings reminded of a crow but it was not.

"Mr. Poole, it's been five months since he joined whatever mother is doing in Dionysus park and he has been acting strange." Eleanor said sitting on the ground, they weren't allowed to be in the park anymore when the civil war started. They remember that scene, they were witnesses of the first battle that Atlas provoked, Eleanor still has nightmares after the incident.

Grace was in charge of the protection of the kids while Sofia, Brigid and Caroline were working in a way to stop Andrew, Atlas is one of the friends of Sofia who is the leader of the rebels, apparently everyone said that Andrew changed ever since the ADAM was discovered and he began to inject it on his body to have a better face regard his age and also that he became hypocrite. And also with Brigid and Caroline researching the slug to try and cure the little sister, everything fell apart when Andrew made them go for dead splicers to retrieve their ADAM with some mental conditioning.

And with some spy that Sofia has in Andrew's power, they figured out that he is going to made monsters from the people in Inner Persephone making them in something of one way, they can only be transform yet never go back, and they prisoners don't have a word about it.

The lower part of Olympus Heights became a war zone, kids weren't allowed to be there or even go out of their home for their protection.

"How of strange?" Silver asked as he sat in front of her and Shizuka sat besides her before looking to the artificial moon. Eleanor looked on her mind the best way to describe it.

"Like, he is too good with the people, he like to be around my mother looking everything she do or says. It's weird" Eleanor explained.

"Yeah it sounds weird." Shizuka said.

"Agreed" Silver said agreeing with her. After a while of talking the three kids went to dine in Eleanor's place, it was still like always. Grace was in the kitchen preparing the dinner while the kids were in Eleanor's room still talking about things.

* * *

The trio of woman were in Brigid's laboratory, Sofia was looking into the file that one of her co-workers while Brigid and Caroline were still trying to figure the condition of the girls.

"The slug was found in underwater, somewhere near Persephone. It creates a volatile genetic aura that can be inject it on the body and with the help of dust can give powers similar to semblance." Brigid read thoroughly the file she made when she discovered the Sea Slug, looking to all photos that they made of it while Caroline was with a little sister inspecting her insides with a machine to see the slug, who was completely became one with the girl but you could still see the slug or at least part of it.

Brigid had pressure on her when the people discovered about the little sister, the people want to girls to be normal again but she hadn't found a way yet without killing the girl. It was the best well kept secret for Rapture who the person that made the girls like that is, since Ryan doesn't want anyone to destroy him for giving the order to do it.

The only thing that can calm her is the presence of her son, who always would play with one of her little ones without treating them like monster that she created, more like his little sister, although there are like three with a year older than him. That scene would calm her down every time.

In the other hand, Caroline was doing this to help her best friend to get out of possible attempts against her in the future. She is also happy that her daughter found people to be with without treating her like some sort of celebrity, those things tends to happen when you are one of the most important doctors of Rapture, your family is honored by everyone.

"Atlas has conquest on of the factories where ADAM is produce." Sofia said looking at the two, they both nodded and went to do their things again. When the little sister were discovered Andrew Ryan already foresaw that and created it some factories where ADAM is produce using the little sister. None of the citizens of Rapture knows about that since Andrew silence everyone who get to know about it.

Most people sees Andrew Ryan as a leader and savior against, what he calls the people of the surface, parasites while they see Atlas has the enemy, but they don't know that Atlas is actually the good guy. Sofia meanwhile is doing things in Dionysus Park, more specifically creating a 'cult' of people to tell them what Ryan is doing, she called it 'The Rapture Family' to unite those who lost faith on Ryan. She is grateful that not only Grace is looking after her daughter but also that she had made friends.

"What happened to Johnny?" Brigid asked to Sofia, who was drinking water in the moment as she thinks on what to do,

"Don't know. It's three months since the last time I saw him." Sofia answered looking at the ground, "I better go to home."

And she depart to her home, she had to make sure that she wouldn't get on the random crossfire that occurs once a month since the new year's eve battle. She quickly arrived in home and was greeted by Grace.

"Hello Mrs. Lamb" Grace said smiling, meaning that today nothing bad happened.

"Where are they?" Sofia asked putting her bag on the table. Grace just pointed at Eleanor's room and Sofia went to say talk to them, she arrived and opened the door slowly, and was greeted by a unexpected sight.

They were sleeping, Silver was sitting in the bed with his back on the wall and Shizuka on his left shoulder, Eleanor was with her head on his lap resting peacefully and Sofia didn't want to disturb that, she took a photo of that and send it to the others.

* * *

"Why are you doing this Ryan?" Sinclair ask to the man in front of him, the founder of Rapture, Andrew Ryan. The man has his age since Rapture has been going for at least thirty years more or less, "You weren't like this before."

"Shut up Sinclair!, we just need to wait for Poole's report."

* * *

The next day.

The kid's trio went to the little sister house to visit them. Is going to be the first time of Eleanor and Shizuka seeing one, not for Silver since they are like his little sister for having in a way, the same mother. The path to the little sisters house was not short, it took an hour to go there since they are in a peaceful zone to avoid them to be scared and run to somewhere where a splicer can be.

"Hey Shizuka, how do you think they looked like?" Eleanor asked to her best friend, who was following Silver grabbing his hand. They were following Brigid to the house, the girly duo wanted to see them since Silver talks a lot about how fun is to play with them.

The path had a lot a plants in the way to act as a relaxing zone for the little girl, the black-colored gate in front of the house with some guards patrolling the area to avoid anyone to harm on of the little ones. Those guards were guarding the little girls on their own accord, they are people send by Sofia who told them the truth about them, that Brigid was ordered to made them like these by Ryan himself.

"Ah! Mrs. Tenenbaum. What are you doing here today? Is not your day to be here." One of them said, he has blonde-hair and green eyes, he then sees Silver "And Silver is here too?"

Brigid pointed at the girls behind her, the guard raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Brigid sighed before saying, "These girls want to see the little sisters." The guar nodded and let them pass. They arrived at the front door and Brigid opened the door.

Eleanor and Shizuka grimaced a little at the sight, a little girl with sickly skin color appeared running to them and she hugged Silver, who patted her in the head. The girl is wearing a little red dress with white details, and little black shoes.

"Momma Tenenbaum!, Big brother!" the girl said in the happiest tone they have ever heard in their lives, and it has been a short life for now, "What are you doing here?" she ask, her voice sounded false, corrupted, like if it wasn't a little girl we are talking about here. Footsteps were heard coming to them, and five little girl were appearing from the second floor of the house with turquoise color in the walls.

"We brought more friends to play with you. Meet my friends Eleanor…" Silver pointed at the black haired girl with blue eyes behind him "…And Shizuka." He then pointed at the girl with pink eyes, who was behind him grabbing his hand trembling a little, well the girl do have a look to be in a horror movie.

"More play friends!" the girls said practically dragging them into the house.

"Oh boy."

* * *

**This was maybe a short chapter, but you have to understand that I have a science fair coming up and I need all the time possible to made a good project with my classmates. Also this was also short as the next chapter is practically when the peaceful days are over and a lot of things are going to happen.**

**Let a review and I'll try to update as soon as the fair is over.**


	4. ReWrite is Up!

Rewrite is up, look for Family in my stories.


End file.
